Trapped for a Time
by Digidestined of Trust
Summary: All the digidestined, and Tim myself have been mysteriously trapped inside the digital world. Finding out they're wandering in a familiar desert, Kari gets sick, , worrying everyone especially, T.K., Tai, Tim and Davis. What's going to happen? Takari


This is a separate fic from all the rest that I'm doing. It's a Takari of course and it's set in this time period. Still on the lines of my first 2 fanfics, but it's not going to be the same.

Trapped for a time

"I wish I knew what happened with the gate." Tim said. "I've contacted Gennai and he says he doesn't know what's wrong. Hopefully he'll have it fixed after a while."

Davis groaned, "It's so hot out here. I feel like I'm a walking barbecue."

"Don't complain Davis," Tai said, "It'll only make things worse."

Mimi snapped, "Boy, how can just a normal Saturday picnic turn into a hot walk and a bunch of whiners?"

"Mimi, calm down, now you're whining," Palmon replied.

"Prodigious!" Izzy yelled. "I've just figured out that we're walking on the same path that we walked on when we first ran into the Yokomon at their village and when Biyomon digivolved for the first time to beat Meremon!"

"Well, how about that?" Sora replied to the find. "You go Biyo!"

"Oh Sora."

"At least I brought plenty of food and water," Joe said opening up his knapsack only to find Veemon was in there and had eaten virtually everything. "Wha…wha… whaaaatttt?!?! VEEMON!!!!!"

"Now what'd you have to go and do that for Veemon?" Gomamon asked.

"Well, I guess I just got a little hungry." He replied sweat dropping all over and rubbing the back of his neck.

Matt got a bit upset. "A LITTLE?!? You just ate all our food!"

He was about to strangle him when Sora pulled him back. "Matt, stop. We're all hot and tired, but this isn't going to solve anything."

Mimi wasn't like Sora though and she and Yolie both went over ready to take Veemon out.

"Uh, Davish. A little help please!"

Davis could only help but hang and shake his head while Palmon and Hawkmon both caught up to them to pull them away from Veemon.

Tim, Sarah (A/N: She's a good friend of mine and you can guess the rest, and I use her in my stories) and Cody both went over to separate the two.

T.K. spoke up, "Hey guys, if we're close to the Yokomon village then we should be there in no time, and if I remember correctly I like the food the last time." The other original digidestined, with the exception of Kari, looked at him in amazement.

"Great idea T.K." Patamon replied.

"Good, I need a nap", Armadillomon said.

Cody laughed. "You're always tired as Armadillomon, but when you're Upamon you're always hyper active. Mom says you drive her nuts. And don't get me started on grandpa, he is threatening to put you under serious Kendo training."

Everyone laughs.

"Well, let's just keep walking." Tim said still chuckling, "We're bound to reach a town or village somewhere."

They kept walking for another ten minutes, but no one, but T.K. realized Kari dragging slowly behind. "Hey Kari? You okay? You're not looking so good." T.K. said slowing to walk beside her.

Gatomon got worried. "Kari? What's the matter?"

"It's nothing T.K.," Kari replied. "I'm just a little tired, don't worry."

"Are you sure?"

Davis noticed this, "Hey T.J.! Stay away from my girl!"

"I'm not your girl Davis, and I'm not going to be." Kari replied weakly. "C'mon let's keep going."

While Davis looked shell shocked at that comment, T.K. still wasn't so sure and kept glancing back at her. Sure enough just two minutes later she slowed again, this time looking worse. "Kari."

"No T.K., I'm just….." With that she fainted.

"Oh no! Kari!" he yelled.

"Kari, wake up!" Gatomon said.

Tim stopped and immediately ran back to them to check Kari. "Dear Lord! She's got a terrible fever! We've gotta get her to shade and fast!"

Tai got scared again as he had when they had been in the digital world the second time during the Dark Masters and Kari had fainted then as a small child. "No! Not again!"

Tim, Sarah and Yolie all were back with T.K. trying to cool Kari down.

"I can't believe this is happening again." T.K. said, "Her sickness is back."

"It's no use." Tim said. "We need to find shelter. Arnamon, I'm going to need you to warp digivolve to WarStrongomon. Flying is the fastest way we're going to get anywhere."

"Why not just use Imperialdramon?" Ken asked.

"Because, we need strength just in case we get into a battle jam."

"He's right," Cody replied. "We need to keep our resources strong and Tim's always been able to rely on Arnamon at any time even when he hasn't eaten."

"Okay, ready Arnamon?"

"Right."

Arnamon Warp Digivolve to! WarStrongomon!

"T.K.! Get Kari up here onto WarStrongomon, I need you to come along as well. Joe, throw me up your medical supplies, I need you guys to go find a town or something so we can find her medicine. Cody should also come, I may need his help."

"What?!? Why does T.B get to go with Kari and not me?"

"Because Davis." Tai replied, "you and Ken are going to go with the girls to find the Yokomon village and get some food for her while Izzy, Joe and I go and find the place where we found the medicine here the last time.

"Humph. I never get to be with Kari." Davis snorted.

Everyone just rolled their eyes and tried not to laugh at him.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**__**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Some time later, Tim, T.K., Cody and WarStrongomon had found a spot, a small house with a few rooms, some needed beds and supplies such as running water, stoves and restroom facilities they would all need to use since they all would be staying there for a while. They set up a bed for Kari and laid her on it with a wet cloth on her forehead to draw out the fever and then waited for the others to get there. Meanwhile Tim got on his laptop and spent some time on the internet while Cody and Armadillomon helped guard in case any danger appeared and T.K. sat by Kari's bed hoping for her health.

Tim walked up to T.K. "Thinking about her and all the times you've had together?"

"Yeah." T.K. replied. "I just wish she wasn't so vulnerable to this or the darkness. It's real unsettling and hard for me to always be there for her."

Tim chuckled. "You love her don't you?"

"Wha?!? Why do you think that?"

"Think about it. You're always there for her, during Piedmon you were her last hope and she gave you the hope that she needed as well to beat that creep of a clown. Plus you both have angel digimon, both armor and regular and Azulongmon said that Light and Hope were intertwined. So it's only fitting that you really like her. You're also her best friend, nothing can change that."

"I guess you're right," T.K. replied.

"Well, I'm going to get some stuff done on my computer. So I'll have you monitor her for the time being." Tim got up and went into another room.

T.K. turned to Kari who was lying on the bed peacefully, but still very sick. "C'mon Kari. You can pull through, don't let it take you over."

Just then Kari woke up slowly and moaned.

"Kari?"

"T….K? What happened?"

"Hey there. You passed out and you have a bad fever." He said trying to stay calm and keep her calm.

"Wh…where's Tai?"

"He went with Izzy and Joe to find you some medicine and Davis and Ken are with the girls to get some food. Me, Tim and Cody all came here."

"I've gotta get up." Kari struggled to sit up and collapsed back onto the bed. T.K. held her hand and stroked her hair.

"No Kari. You need to rest. I'll stay with you until you feel better."

Kari smiled warmly but weakly. "T.K., you're so sweet. You're always here for me when I need it."

"You mean that?"

"Would your best friend lie to you?"

"I guess not. Now you'd better get some more sleep." T.K. gave her a friendly hug like they usually do, but Kari, as soon as he did that, kissed his cheek and he blushed furiously. "Wha?!? What was that for Kari?

Even with the pale face, she smiled her usual sweet smile. "You're so silly, but gentle and caring too."

"Well, you better get some sleep Kari. I want to make sure you're all rested and better soon."

"You gonna stay here with me?"

He took her hand. "Don't worry, I'll be here no matter what and so will Gatomon and Patamon."

"That makes me feel so much better T.K. Nighty night."

"Good night Kari."

With that both T.K. and Kari fell asleep. T.K. slept on the floor next to her in a sleeping bag.

A few hours later T.K. wakes up to a sound right next to him.

"No! T.K. help me! No I don't wanna go back please stop. Gatomon, T.K!"

T.K. shoots up immediately and sees Kari twisting and turning on the bed. (Thinking to himself) _"Huh! No! The Dark Ocean, not that!" _He immediately takes her hand and rubs his other hand on her back to wake her up. "(Whispering), Kari. Kari, Hikari wake up. It's okay, I'm right here."

"Kari suddenly wakes up and sees T.K. staring into her eyes. She starts to cry. "T.K. I'm sorry, it wants me again."

T.K. gets up on the bed and puts his left arm around her and holds her hand with his other hand and cuddles her up close. "It's okay, it was just a dream, and I won't let it take you back without a fight. I'm here for you Kari."

"Hey T.K.?"

"Hmm?"

"Remember that time when you said you cared for me?"

"How could I forget? I was totally shocked and embarrassed after that."

"You shouldn't have been Teekay, because I know you really do care for me after everything we've been through because you're always there for me. But, I also care for you, a lot."

He smiled warmly. "Thanks Kari."

"T.K.?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?"

"Uhh, well I don't know. Maybe."

"Well, I really love you T.K. You're so sweet, and kind, gentle, caring and you helped saved me from Piedmon. You've always been my hero since we were little eight year old kids. That's, well, it's why I kissed you on the cheek earlier."

"You know Kari, I think I do love you. Not only are you pretty and smart, you're very gentle as well, and you're very brave, like when you didn't let go of me when Piedmon had my foot."

Flashback:

T.K.: Kari let go or he'll get you too!

Kari: "No T.K.! I won't let you go!"

Piedmon: Sounds like you two are falling for each other!" (Cuts rope.)

Both fall

Flashback: Ends

"Piedmon was only right about that." T.K. said.

"You read my mind, we must have both been thinking about the same thing."

Just then a loud explosion was heard outside.

"Aaah. T.K.! What's going on?"

"I don't know."

Patamon flew up to the window, "Hold on, I'll check!" He peeked out the window and saw something very disturbing. "Oh no! Warumonzemon?!?"

Tim ran into the room. "We've gotta get out now! Digmon and Strongomon can't hold on for much longer!"

Kari suddenly got scared and went into T.K.'s arms. "Oh no! T.K. hold me, this happened in my dream."

"It's okay, I won't let go." T.K. embraced her and picked her up.

Tim was a little stunned. "Wow! What a weird time for you two to have gotten together, but I guess it's as a good time as any. But we've gotta get out of here!"

T.K. hurriedly picked up Kari in his arms while she clung to his neck. "Kari, don't cling to me to hard okay, you're still a little weak and frail from your sickness. I've gotcha. Patamon you should help them out."

"Right!"

"Gatomon, you go ahead too!"

"Ready when you are Kari."

Digi-Armor Energize!

Patamon, Gatomon, Armor Digivolve to! Pegasusmon, Flying Hope. Nefertimon, the Angel of Light.

"Golden Noose!"

The gold lining of rope was wrapped around Warumonzemon but he immediately broke free.

"Wow!" both Pegasusmon and Nefertimon exclaimed.

Rock Blaster!

Sword of Trust!

Both WarStrongomon and Tim as the dino-thunder Megaligo Power Ranger let out their strongest attacks but neither of them fazed Warumonzemon. "No way!" Tim exclaimed. "He's obviously gotten much stronger since the last time we faced him." T.K. said.

Mega Teddy punch!

Fire Rocket!

Spiking Strike!

As soon as Warumonzemon was ready to knock out the digidestined at the house both Flamedramon and Stingmon made a big entrance.

Davis came running up to everyone. "Hey guys. Who's that?"

T.K. made the announcement. "That's Warumonzemon. Both Kari and I had to face him once before with Sora down in the sewers. His heartbreak attack is sure to drive you mad."

"That's one toughie. Kari are you okay?"

"I'm fine Davis." Kari said knowing where this was heading.

"Hey wait a minute T.I. Why are you holding my girl?"

"I'm not your girl Davis." Kari snapped and got down out of T.K.'s hold. When she got down she snuggled up next to T.K. "Piggy back T.K.?"

"Sure Kari, hold on tight."

Davis was stunned, but that didn't stop him from yelling. "Whaaaat?!??"

"I hate to break up this love fest guys, but we've still got trouble here." Tim yelled though he was holding back a chuckle.

Just then Warumonzemon threw a punch and knocked everyone to the ground.

Heart Break attack!

Blast Rings!

"So, want a little needle spray, eh?"

Meteor Wing!

Smiley Binta! The razor leaf like leaves shot out of Sunflowmon (Sarah's digimon is Lalamon) combining with all the attacks pushing Warumonzemon out of the way.

Tim looked up. "Hey, there they are! What happened to you three?"

"How about you ask Davis?" Yolie snapped. "He's the one who left us in the dust. Ken just went to try to stop him."

"DAVIS! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO STAY IN A GROUP WITH THE GIRLS!" Tim got really upset. "I was starting to wonder why they were here." He said mumbling to himself aloud.

Just then Warumonzemon started running up to try and body slam the full group.

"Davis let's do it!"

"I'm with you Ken!

Both: GO!

But before ExVeemon and Stingmon could DNA digivolve, Warumonzemon sent a giant punch towards the two. They dodged, but the impact of the punch caused the ground to shake violently and start cracking majorly.

"UH OH!" Tim said. "This doesn't look good!"

"We've got to get out of here!" T.K. replied with Kari still on his back. "Hey it's the others!"

However Tim was paying attention to the earth. "NO! DON'T ATTACK!"

It was too late though and the rest of the Digimon who had come to help attacked Warumonzemon.

NOVA BLAST!

HOWLING BLASTER!

ELECTRO SHOCKER!

Harpoon Torpedo!

The attacks hit him sending to the ground unconscious, but the blast was enough for the ground to break further and everyone started to fall.

Then everything and everyone was heard falling and screaming for each other.

"T.K.!"

"Kari! No!"

Tim tried to reach both of them but couldn't as they all fell through different directions.

Tai was yelling for Kari.

Davis and Veemon luckily were able to get to her and Gatomon.

Sarah, Yolie, Mimi and Sora all fell near each other.

Tai and Izzy fell around the same spot as they had before when Machinedramon's giga cannon had shot them.

Tim and T.K. ended up in the same spot and Joe and Matt were in the same place.


End file.
